Bolos
by Back to Nomin
Summary: [Repost] Jaemin yang sedang malas mengajak pacaranya untuk bolos. Jeno x Jaemin. Nomin. Bahasa non baku. -ada sedikit perubahan-


Bolos

Lee Jeno x Na Jaemin

.

Jaemin sedang tiduran di kasurnya, jam dindingnya udah nunjukin jam 7 tapi Jaemin tidak ada niat untuk bangun dari kasurnya. Ya maklum, Jaemin sedang dalam mode malasnya, masuk kelas cuma 1 sks saja lalu pulang lagi.

"Yang, bolos yuk."

Jaemin ngirim lain ke pacarnya.

Tidak sampai lima menit, pesannya sudah dibalas oleh sang pacar.

"Yuk. Tunggu lima menit ya yang. Selesain tugas dulu."

Jaemin pun tersenyum senang dengan balasan itu. Segera pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu mengemasi barang barangnya dalam ransel abu abu kesayangannya. Tinggal nunggu ayang jemput deh

Jeno udah nunggu di luar rumah Jaemin tapi si ayang bebebnya kagak keluar2. Mungkin si ayang lagi dandan, batin Jeno.

"Yaaaang~"

Jeno refleks noleh pas denger suara cempreng-cempreng manis Jaemin.

Jeno senyum sampe ke mata ngliat sang ayang beb.

'Duh manis banget sih si ayang' batin Jeno ngliat dandanan Jaemin pagi ini.

Jeno pun merentangkan tangannya, isyarat minta peluk dan Jaemin pun menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Cepet banget yang sampenya, katanya tadi masih ngerjain tugas." ucap Jaemin, setelah mengecup kilat pipi Jeno dan melepas pelukannya.

"Iya, tugas kabur dari kuliah. lagian entar kalo lama kamunya manyun yang." balas Jeno, masih dengan senyumnya yang dikagumi sejuta umat.

"Ih, kamu mah. Aku ga ngambekan." Jaemin pout imut

Jeno ketawa liat si ayang beb. Katanya sih ga ngambekan tapi ngomongnya sambil ngambek. Apaan dah si ayangnya ini.

"Ini bukan ngambek hmm?" Jeno nangkup pipi Jaemin sambil dimainin

"Aku ga ngambek ih." Jaemin ngehentakin kaki kesel

"Iyaa deh iya, princessnya jeno ga ngambek. Nah mau kemana sekarang?"

Jaemin yang udah duduk di boncengan beat merahnya jeno langsung duduk merapat. Ya biar enak kalo omong-omongan.

"Kemana aja deh."

"Tumben banget sih bolos kuliah? Biasanya semangat banget."

"Tau, tiba tiba males pergi gitu. Trus kangen kamu juga, yaudah sekalian aja. Untung banget kamu bisa, yang."

Jeno cuman senyum ganteng denger cerita pacarnya. Ditanya A, jawabnya A sampe Z, lengkap sampe ke yg ga penting2.

Akhirnya Jeno pun membawa Jaemin muter muter kota, dari alun alun sampe bale kota. Sambil tentunya ngobrol sana sini dan tangan Jaemin yang nglingker rapet di pinggang Jeno. Jeno sih seneng, kan romantis.

Akhirnya mereka mampir ke Dunkin deh buat makan. Pesen donat sama chocolate ice sambil nglanjutin ngegombal.

"Yang, kapan kapan bolos lagi yuk kayak gini." ucap Jaemin kelewat seneng.

Jeno malah senyum doang trus ngambil tisu trus ngebersihin sudut bibir jaemin yang terkena lelehan coklat dengan lembut. Bikin pipi Jaemin langsung merah.

"Jangan sering2 bolos sayang. Nanti ga lulus2 kamunya tuh."

Jaemin pout, niatnya sih pengen ngambek tapi kalau dipikir2 ayangnya itu bener juga.

"Iya deh. Kalau ga lulus2, aku ga nikah2 sama kamu"

"Yaudh biar aku aja yg lulus cepet trus cari kerja biar bisa lamar kamu. Gimana?"

"Duh ayang jangan bikin Nana makin cinta dong sama kamunya." seru Jaemin malu-malu, trus nutupin muka pake tangan.

Jeno ketawa ngliatnya.

"Ih seriusan yang, kalo aku cepet lulus trus kerja kan bisa nabung tuh. Buat keluarga kita ntar. Jadinya aku ada bekal buat nglamar ke papa mamah kamu." ucap Jeno.

Jaemin cuman bisa diem, matanya udah berkaca kaca plus pipinya yang udah semerah cabe merah kiloan. Jaemin bahagia banget punya pacar kaya Jeno gini. Walaupun kadang nggak peka dan nojam tapi kalo udah romantis bikin kupu kupu terbang terus di perutnya.

"Tapi kamu kalo aku tinggal lulus duluan nggak boleh lirik lirik cowo lain ya yang. Nggak rela aku." ucap Jeno sambil memasang wajah seriusnya. Bikin Jaemin tambah kicep.

"Iya ih. Aku tuu setia tau. Kamu juga ga boleh lirik2 yg lain kalau udah kerja! Awas aja kalau aku tau kamu main di belakang aku! Aku potong ***** kamu!" Jaemin nusuk kasar donatnya pake garpu

Jeno kicep dah liat Jaemin yg lagi mode galak gitu.

"Duh iya sayang. Kamu jangan bikin aku takut gitu dong." Jeno ketawa hambar.

"Pokoknya jangan selingkuh ya yang. Jangan mau juga dipepet sama Mark hyung. Kamunya kalo ada masalah juga jangan nemplokin dia. Kalo ada apa apa langsung hubungi aku yananti." Ucap Jeno, digenggamnya tangan Jaemin yang selembut kapas itu.

"I-iya. Lagian mana berani aku nikung haechan yg kayak singa betina."

Jeno meringis, si Jaemin mah ga mikir dulu kalau mau ngata2in orang. Lah kalau si Haechan singa betina, si ayang beb punya Jeno ini kayak macan betina. Duh untung sayang sih yaa.

"Mau ke mana lagi? Pulang?" tanya Jeno pas donat Jaemin udah abis

"Ke rumahmu aja. Kangen jisong."

"Jisong sekolah dong sayang. Yha kali dia bolos kek kamu," jawab jeno yg gemas sambil mencubit pipi jaemin.

"Tapi gapapa sih ke rumah. Palingan ada bunda aja"

"Yaudah buru yang kerumah kamu. lagian aku kangen cookies buatan bunda." ajak Jaemin semangat.

Jenopun mengiyakan saja permintaan si bebeb. Setelah mampir sebentar beli apel buat bundanya Jeno, Jenopun mengajak Jaemin ke rumahnya.

Jaemin masih semangat ngajakin Jeno ngobrol sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah si ayang. Kelewat seneng mau ketemu calon mertua.

"Bundaaaaaa.."

Suara Jaemin melengking begitu memasuki rumah Jeno dan kemudian disusul dengan suara panci yang berjatuhan.

"Aduh, Jaemin sayang. Kamu kebiasaan deh pake high note. Bunda kan jadi kaget." Bunda Jeno datang dari arah dapur sambil rentangin tangan, Jaemin lari meluk calon mertuanya.

"Maaf, Bunda."

"Iya gapapa. Mana Jeno?" Bunda Jeno celingukan karena Jeno ga keliatan di belakang Jaemin

"Lagi masukkin motor ke garasi, Bun."

"Ga kuliah? Kok kesininya pagi pagi?"

"Ih bunda ga suka ya jaemin di sini?" :(

"E-eh ga gitu sayang. Bunda seneng kok kamu di sini." Bunda Jeno kelabakan pas Jaemin mulai mewek

"Bun.."

"A-ah, Jeno kamu ajak Jaemin ke kamar yaa. Nanti bunda bawain makanan ke kamar kamu."

Jeno melongo liat si Bunda yang tiba-tiba kabur. Pandangan dia turun ke ayang bebs yang lagi nunduk. Perasaan Jeno gak enak nih.

"Sayang.. ke kamar yuk.."

"Jenoooo..." Jaemin meluk Jeno sampe tiduran di sofa

"Kenapa hmm?"

"Bunda ga suka aku disini hiks. Aku bakal ga dianggap calon menantu lagi."

Aah panjang deh ceritanya kalau si ayang beb udah mewek gini.

"Duh yang. Udah dong jangan nangis. Bunda nggak maksud kaya begitu kok." Jeno tepuk-tepuk punggung jaemin. Pengennya sih tepuk yang lain, tapi takut khilaf hehe

Jaemin gak nindih Jeno lagi, tapi masih sesenggukan sambil ngusap sisa air matanya.

"Ke kamar aja yuk?" ajak Jeno

"Gendong..." Jaemin ngecilin suaranya

Tuhkan. Jadi kumat deh manjanya. "Iya sayang. Sini-sini aku gendong."

Jeno pun menggendong Jaemin di punggungnya. Tangan Jaemin melingkar di leher Jeno, kakinya melingkar di pinggang nya. Kepalanya juga sudah nyaman bertengger di ceruk leher si bebeb. Jeno membawa Jaemin ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Mau ngapain habis ini, yang ? Mau main game apa tiduran aja hm ?" tanya Jeno sambil menurunkan Jaemin dari gendonganya. Jaemin langsung menyamankan diri di kasur Jeno, menghirup dalam dalam wangi Jeno yang tertinggal di bantal.

"Bobo sama aku aja ya yang disini. Males mau main game." ucap Jaemin.

Jeno hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jaemin.

"Hei, ngapain kamu nyiumin bantalku, kalo ada orang aslinya disini yang."

"Emang kamu mau aku cium?" Jaemin liatin jeno.

"Ya maulah, masa nggak?"

"Ada syaratnya-"

"Apaan sih yang pake syarat2 segala. Biasanya juga pasrah2 aja." Jeno geleng-geleng

jaemin ngelempar bantal yang tadi dicium-cium, kena kepala jeno yang malah ngakak

"siapa yang pasrah ih. fitnah"

"Yaudah sih, kalo gak mau aku cium. Mau lanjutin tidur dulu deh." Jaemin pelukin bantal Jeno sambil mulai tidur.

jeno yang gemes sama tingkah pacarnya, nyusulin jaemin di kasur dan gelitikin perutnya. gemes dia di-php-in mulu ama yayang

Jaemin yg belum bener-bener tidur kaget pas dirasa tangan Jeno main-main di perutnya. Jaemin mutar badan terus mencet hidung ayangnya.

"Berhenti ihh.." Jaemin merengut imut

"Pacar siapa sih? Gemesin banget." Jeno peluk Jaemin kaya guling.

"Pacarnya markie hyung, ehehehehe"

Jeno lepasin pelukan. "Oh jadi sekarang udah mulai selingkuh?" Jeno lipet tangan di dada. "Pergi sana! Tempat ini cuma buat pacar aku."

"Jeno... marah ya?" Jaemin ngelirik Jeno

"Ngapain masih disini? Sana ke tempat Mark hyung.." si Jeno ngomong sadest tanpa pikir panjang

"Ihhh, Jeno kok gituu. Kan aku cuma bercanda." Jaemin meluk Jeno, kepalanya didongakin biar bisa ngeliat muka ayang bebsnya yang lagi ngambek.

Jeno masih masang muka bete.

"Duh si ayang beneran ngambek." batin Jaemin histeris

Jaemin akhirnya mengecupi pipi Jeno secara lembut berulang kali.

"Maafin aku ya yang. Jaemin bercanda tadi yang. Jaemin pacar Jeno seorang kok." ucap Jaemin disela sela kecupan di pipi Jeno.

Pelukan Jaemin pun semakin erat.

Jeno diem aja. Kapan lagi dapet cium-cium sama pelukan gratis kaya begini.

"Bercandanya gak lucu tuh."

Jaemin nunduk, iya sih kalau dipikir-pikir emang salah dia bercanda kayak gitu. Padahal dia sendiri bakal ngambek kalau Jeno nyebut orang lain selain dia.

"Jeno, maaf. Aku ga maksud kayak gitu.." Jaemin ngeremas baju depan Jeno.

Jaemin frustasi. Jeno ngambek sampe segitunya. Di peluk sampe dikecup juga nggak mempan. Jaemin sedih juga kalo gini. Kan dia sayang banget sama si ayang Jeno. Duh kenapa juga tadi pake kelepasan nama Mark-hyung.

Jaemin menangkup pipi Jeno yang masih betah pasang wajah masam. Lalu Jaemin pun mencium bibir Jeno lembut.

"Jadi aku harus gimana biar kamu maafin aku, yang.." ucap Jaemin lirih.

Jeno lirik Jaemin, dia jadi gak tega. Tapi dia masih belum puas dicium-cium jaemin. Jeno jadi galau.

"Hhh, jangan sebut-sebut Mark hyung di depan aku.. Nggak suka aku dengernya.."

"I-iya, maaf.."

"Maaf aja?" Jeno naikin sebelah alisnya

"Emang Jeno mau minta apa?" Jaemin pasrah dah, yang penting si ayang bebs gak ngambek lagi

"Ini." Jeno manyunin bibirnya.

"Hah? Bibirnya kenapa?"

Jeno gemes sama Jaemin, dikodein ga peka-peka tapi ngatain Jeno ga peka.

Jaemin menjerit tertahan ketika Jeno tiba-tiba menubruknya hingga ia jatuh terlentang di atas kasur dengan Jeno berada di atasnya dan asik menciumi bibir Jaemin. Perasaan Jaemin jadi gak karuan. Pengen lepasin tapi masih kepengen.

Jeno melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa Jaemin mulai kehabisan nafas. Ditatapnya muka Jaemin.

Sungguh penampilan Jaemin kini membuat libido Jeno semakin meningkaat. Bibir Jaemin yang sudah mulai membengkak itu sedikit terbuka. Serta semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi gembil Jaemin.

" _Lets making love,_ Jaemin-ah." Ucap Jeno lirih tepat di samping telinga Jaemin.

Jaemin yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memerah. Ia mencengkram bahu bagian depan milik Jeno.

"Nggak papa nih yang? Ada bunda loh dibawah? " ucap Jaemin, sedikit ragu.

Siapa sih yang nggak mau disentuh sama yayang sendiri, tapi kan ini di rumah Jeno yang notabene ada si bunda di bawah.

Jeno melirik cepat jam di atas nakas. Lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Jangan khawatir soal bunda, pagi ini bunda pergi ke komplek sebelah buat arisan. Jadi mau dilanjut kan?" ucap Jeno sambil menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Jaemin. Menciumi pelan kulit lehernya yang putih itu. Tak sabar untuk membuat tanda kepemilikan.

Ciuman Jeno semakin menuntut, bahkan Jaemin sudah mengacaukan seprai di bawahnya. Jeno semakin asik memporak-porandakan bibir Jaemin, lidah jeno menyusuri bibir Jaemin meminta akses untuk masuk ke rongga mulut Jaemin. Jeno langsung menyusupkan lidahnya ke rongga hangat mulut Jaemin ketika Jaemin membuka mulutnya. mengeksplorisi mulut Jaemin dengan lidah yang saling membelit. Sedangkan tangan Jeno menelusup ke dalam baju Jaemin, mengelus pelan perut rata Jaemin kemudian naik ke arah dada Jaemin.

"Engh..." desahan tertahan lolos dari mulut Jaemin ketika Jeno mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher Jaemin. Jeno mencium ringan leher disertai dengan gigitan-gigitan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di leher Jaemin. Jangan lupakan tangan Jeno yang memelintir _nipple_ Jaemin.

Jeno menarik wajahnya dari leher Jaemin, melucuti pakaian yang digunakan Jaemin, melemparnya sembarang arah hingga Jaemin kini _full naked._ Jeno menjilat bibirnya tergoda. Jaemin nampak seksi dengan peluh di dahinya, napas terengah dengan mata sayu dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Jangan lupakan tubuh mulus Jaemin yang terpampang sepenuhnya tanpa penghalang.

"Kau indah sayang." Jeno berbisik seduktif di telinga Jaemin, mengulum pelan telinga Jaemin kemudian menyusuri garis leher Jaemin hingga ke dada Jaeminn.

"ugnh..." Jaemin melengkungkan dadanya saat Jeno mengulum _nipple_ Jaemin. Menghisap pelan sementara tangan Jeno memilin _nipple_ Jaemin satunya membuat Jaemin menggeliat-geliat. Tangan jaemin menekan kepala Jeno yang ada di dadanya. Jeno mengulum _nipple_ Jaemin bergantian membuat _nipple_ Jaemin nampak semakin memerah dan terdapat bercak-bercak merah di sekitar.

"Jen-noh!"

Jaemin refleks melebarkan kakinya dan sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya ketika tangan Jeno menyapa penisnya, mengelus pelan kemudian turun kelubang berkerut dibagian belakang.

"Mhh..."

Jaemin meremas seprei di bawahnya ketika dua jari panjang Jeno masuk ke lubangnya. Jeno mengeluar-masukan jarinya, merenggangkan. Bibirnya terus menjamah leher dan dada Jaemin, memberikan kenikmatan yang berlipat.

Jaemin menampakan wajah putus asanya ketika Jeno menjauhkan tubuhnya. Padahal Jaemin sudah hampir sampai.

Jeno menyeringai, "Sabar, yang, aku buka baju dulu."

Jeno segera melepas seluruh kain penghalang dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tampak semakin indah."

Jeno menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Jaemin dengan kedua tangannya menahan berat badannya agar tidak menindih sang kekasih. Jaemin secara refleks mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jeno. Jeno mencium kening Jaemin sedangkan tangannya meremas pantat Jaemin.

Jaemin menutup matanya rapat, bibirnya melontarkan lenguhan tertahan ketika merasakan sesuatu sedang menusuk, berusaha masuk dalam lubangnya. Jeno menyeringai lagi melihat Jaemin begitu pasrah berada di bawahnya.

Jaemin membuka matanya ketika merasakan penis Jeno tidak jadi masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Menantikannya, sayang?"

Jeno menggoda Jaemin dengan mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang pantat Jaemin tapi tidak memasukkan. Penis Jeno mengitari lubang Jaemin, membelainya lembut membuat Jaemin kembali memejamkan matanya. Jeno yang melihat reaksi Jaemin semakin menggodanya dengan memasukan kepala penisnya sedikit lalu mengeluarkannya lagi, memasukkan sedikit lalu mengeluarkannya kembali, membelai lubang Jaemin.

"Jeno ayolah!" rengek Jaemin frustasi.

"Ayo apa sayang?" Jeno masih melancarkan aksi mari-menggoda-Jaemin.

Jaemin yang sudah tak sabar lagi segera menerjang Jeno. Membuat Jeno jatuh terlentang di atas kasur dengan Jaemin berada di atasnya.

"Jika kau tak mau melakukannya, maka aku akan melakukannya sendiri!"

Inilah yang Jeno tunggu. Kekasih tercintanya berubah menjadi agresif.

Jaemin mengangkat pantatnya, memposisikan lubangnnya di atas penis Jeno.

"Ahhh..."

Desah keduanya ketika Jaemin menurunkan pantatnya secara tidak kasar, membuat penis Jeno melesak dalam di lubang pantat Jaemin dan langsung menekan titik manis milik Jaemin di dalam sana.

Dengan tangan bertumpu pada dada Jeno, Jaemin menaikan tubuhnya sedikit lalu menghempasnya lagi. Mengeluar-masukan penis Jeno dari lubangnya.

"Jen-nohh"

Jaemin semakin cepat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Mempercepat tempo tusukan pada lubang pantatnya.

"Jaemhh kau sem-makin seksi!"

Jeno berkata dengan terputus merasakan kenikmatan lubang Jaemin yang sedang memanjakan penisnya.

"Milikmu sem-makin besar," ujar Jaemin terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Jeno juga tak mau diam. Jeno menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawan arah membuat penis Jeno benar-benar mencapai titik terdalam Jaemin. Pergerakan Jeno dan Jaemin disertai dengan suara kulit yang saling bertabrakan dan suara lenguhan dari bibir keduanya.

"Jenohh... aku akan keluar!"

Jeno yang mengetahui Jaemin akan datang mengarahkan tangannya ke penis Jaemin. Mengurutnya untuk membantu Jaemin mengeluarkan spermanya.

"enghh..." lenguh Jaemin ketika mencapai klimaks. Sperma Jaemin membasahi tangan dan perut Jeno.

Jaemin menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menindih Jeno tanpa melepas tautan mereka di bagian bawah. Jeno mengelus pelan punggung Jaemin yang sedang mengatur napasnya.

"Aku belum keluar, _dia_ masih tegang," ujar Jeno dengan cepat membalikan posisi. Kini Jeno yang berada di atas.

"Tunggu seben-ahh..." Jaemin mendesah di ujung tanpa bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya terlebih dahulu karena Jeno telah menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu sayang." Jeno menaikan tempo sodokannya membuat Jaemin mendesah lagi. Karena sungguh, setiap pergerakan Jeno mampu membuat Jaemin melayang hingga lupa untuk berpijak.

Akhirnya mereka melakukannya hingga berjam-jam lamanya. Berkali-kali mencapai klimaks. Jaemin merasa sangat lelah. Jaemin tau jika Jeno yang mesum itu tidak akan puas hanya dengan satu ronde.

Jeno mengecup bibir Jaemin sekilas, menandakan selesainya permainan mereka. Lalu, Jeno merebahkan diri di samping Jaemin yang tampak memejamkan mata. Ditariknya tubuh polos kekasihnya itu masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih, Jaemin-ah." bisik Jeno, yang dibalas anggukan pelan Jaemin.

Jaemin sendiri merasakan punggungnya seperti remuk. Belum lagi badannya yang terasa lengket, namun merasa Jaemin senang. Jeno memang ahli kalo memanjakan tubuhnya.

"Sekalian bobo siang ya yang. Capek." ucap Jaemin, menyusup nyaman di dada bidang Jeno.

Mereka tidak tahu saja, jika bundanya Jeno tidak jadi pergi arisan malah merekam suara mereka. Dikirim ke orang tua jaemin, biar sekalian dinikahkan.

-fin-

Ps : bagian naena dibuat khusus oleh mba RoseA (shy face)


End file.
